Painful Days
by kanyon01
Summary: Marik was always alone, but Bakura forced his way in. Thiefshipping One-Shot. Re-Upload. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters.


Marik was alone. Always.

It wasn't because he was deprived. No. It was because he pushed everyone away as soon as they got close enough to care. He was constantly abused and put down as a child. After that, he never let anyone in his life again. Not his sister, not his brother. No one.

The blonde just kept to himself. The weirdest part was when somebody actually tried to care, he wouldn't let them. Marik would make sure nobody else got involved with him, family wise or romantic relations.

He didn't want to risk getting anybody hurt because of him.

That was until he met Bakura.

Marik started to develop feelings for the Brit without even realizing it. He tried so hard to stop himself, not because of his sexuality, but because he couldn't handle a relationship. The blonde didn't want to cause others grief or pain. Ever. If he could prevent it, he would.

The most confusing part was that Bakura actually seemed to like Marik. The white-haired teen was always flirting and joking around with him. But Marik could never tell if Bakura really did have feelings for him. The blonde always just assumed the Brit was teasing him or joking around.

He never believed anyone could ever like him. Especially when his other friends would always ask "Are you two dating?"

Marik would deny it to them, just like he did to himself. It honestly was painful, though he'd never admit it. At some point all of his sorrow became to much to bear.

-Start Flashback-

Marik had just arrived home from school after dealing with some bitches. They were having the time of their lives making fun of his hair, makeup, and earrings; Calling him a fag. Normally, that wouldn't even bother him. That day though, Bakura was watching. But no. He didn't swoop in and save Marik like all you readers may be expecting. He just watched. With a blank expression on his face. That was it.

Marik was tired of being constantly messed with and humiliated. Worse yet, he was growing tired of the loneliness. The blonde couldn't stand being the loner in all of his classes. The one who stood alone, to the side of the room. His only real friend was Bakura. Other people paid some attention to him, but only when Marik may have been involved in gossip. Otherwise the Egyptian was basically invisible.

And he hated it. As much as he caused it, deep down he knew he hated it. The blonde desperately needed to erase the pain, at least temporarily. But he still couldn't let anyone close.

Marik dashed up the stairs, ignoring his sister's yelling. Once he made it to his room, he slammed the door shut behind him. Turning around, he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Marik despised it. The Egyptian couldn't help hating his appearance. He was so fat, girly, and ugly. He couldn't stand it. He just had to rip up some of his perfectly hideous skin. Not only would it take the pain away, but it would help calm him down. With that in mind, the blonde spun around and pulled open his desk drawer. After a little bit of rummaging, he found what he was searching for.

A screwdriver. Marik almost laughed aloud. The blonde never thought he'd use it for this. Nonetheless, he took his shirt off. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the cold metal against his warm flesh and dragged. It hurt, but it was just what he needed. Letting out a small cry, he pulled the screwdriver away.

Without another thought he pushed the weapon to another spot right above the previous line. He made slits until he was satisfied. Then he took a step back to glance in the mirror once more. Marik watched as the blood seeped from his wounds, dripping slowly down from his chest, to his jeans, to his palm; that was being held directly underneath the indents so no blood hit the carpeting. He cringed a bit, though he still released a sigh of relief. The pain helped so much. No longer was he thinking about anything emotional. Instead, all of his thoughts were based on that of physical pain. And he was grateful for it.

Marik took a step away from the mirror and found himself on his soft bed. (On his back of course) Once he was comfortable, he took hold of his black shirt and pressed it to the wounds until they stopped bleeding. Everything was calm as he drifted off into dreamland. A small nap couldn't hurt, right?

Wrong.

While he dozed off, Ishizu panicked. She rushed upstairs to her brother's room and yelled his name, worriedly. After she got no response from the sleeping teen, she picked the lock. The sight she faced once the door had been opened terrified her. Marik was lying down, soaked in his own blood; screwdriver in hand. She screeched, startling him awake. The instant he saw her, his eyes widened in panic.

"I-Ishizu. I-It's not what it look's l-like." He managed to stutter out.

Ishizu of course flipped, saying things along the lines of "How could you do this to yourself?!" "Why didn't you get help?!" "What's wrong with you?!"

Marik ignored it, but that didn't do any good, it seemed. His sister kept anything and everything sharp away from him. She made sure he ate proper portions, and she watched him like a hawk. It was torture, and Marik was miserable.

-End flashback-

The blonde was still cutting, but It didn't matter. His sister never found out about it again, and now he was 17 years old. When he'd started he was merely 15...

Snapping out of his daydream, the blonde hopped out of bed for the morning. He'd decided that on this very day he would confess his…love for Bakura. He needed to do it, as terrified as he was, since he'd be moving away the next year. Marik needed to know how Bakura felt about him. Besides, the blonde had finally let somebody in his life, and he needed to know if the opposite was true. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and readied himself for school. He had showered the night before, so that was out of the way.

Now all he was doing was applying his makeup, fixing his hair, getting dressed, and brushing his teeth. Marik found himself looking in the mirror a lot while thinking "Would Bakura like this?" And changing around his clothes until he found the perfect outfit. The Egyptain was well aware of how girly he was being, but he ignored it and moped out of his bedroom.

Marik made his way downstairs and out the front door, skipping breakfast. He was pretty nervous, especially since Bakura usually met up with him on the way to school. The blonde started walking. He finally caught up with the white haired teen after about 15 minutes, and was automatically on edge.

"Hey." Bakura said calmly as they saw each other. They walked silently almost the entire way, but about a block to the school, Bakura stopped walking. It took Marik a moment to realize his companion wasn't by his side anymore. After he did, he asked

"Why'd you stop?"

Bakura glared daggers.

"What's the hell is the matter with you? Your so damn fidgety! And why aren't you talking? Normally I can't get you to shut up!" He stated harshly, trying to appear unconcerned.

Marik took his chance now. He took a deep breath and strode up towards his friend. Of course, he lost the guts and didn't lean in. Instead he tilted his head down and whispered

"I'm moving back to Egypt at the end of the year."

Bakura literally froze.

"What?" He asked in a cold tone.

Marik fidgeted again.

"You heard me." He responded.

The white haired teen seemed at a loss for words. A mixture of panic, anger, and hurt flashed in his eyes.

The Brit didn't move at all, until Marik looked up. They locked eyes. Just as the blonde was about to look away, Bakura gripped his waist and pulled him into a kiss. Stunned, Marik's eyes widened, but he kissed back. He wouldn't miss an opportunity like this. Bakura's tongue swiped at Marik's lower lip, begging for entrance. Marik allowed it. The kiss was slowly becoming passionate; that is until Marik realized what they were doing.

He pulled away, clearly confused. Did Bakura actually like him? Or was his friend just playing with him? It appeared to be the first one, as Bakura's eyes opened with a pained expression. He looked away, but Marik wouldn't have that. The blonde gripped Bakura's cheek gently, forcing the Brit to face him. He finally asked "What..was that? Do you..like me?" Bakura stared for a couple seconds.

"No." He responded. Pain flooded over Marik. Rejection truly hurt. It left an ache in his chest, and he suddenly felt like throwing up. This was almost the worst emotion he'd ever faced. In his panic, he actually started rummaging through his pockets, only to realize his screwdriver was at home. He was just about to rip up his flesh with his nails, desperately, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I love you." Bakura stated.

It was Marik's turn to freeze. He slowly looked up and met eyes with the Brit. Then he leaned in without thinking and kissed him. The white haired teen hesitated, but kissed back. Marik's hands wound in Bakura's hair, as Bakura secured his arms around the Egytptian's slender waist. After a few seconds, Marik pulled away just enough to breathe, his lips still brushing against his companions. He whispered

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D**


End file.
